Eating Souls
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: Ever wonder what happens from the Weapons point of view? Well, this is that story. Read as you learn of the tale of Dakota, the weapon of Rem. Ram is a death scythe, but not Lord Deaths death scythe as its still Makas father. I own nothing.


"It's irregular." I said as I stared down at the kishin.

"Hai."

"No matter what, this is messed up." I said as the kishin looked up at us, with me standing up.

"Hai."

"Rem." I said as I held my arm out, where it turned into a chain. She grabbed it, followed by my entire body turning into a ball an chain with spikes. "Souls are nasty." I said as she tossed the ball at the kishin, killing it in one go. I formed right where the soul was and picked it up, looking at it with narrowed eyes. "This is it, soul number 99." I said as I quickly ate it, nearly throwing it back up.

Rem jumped down beside me, with her running up towards me with a nod. "Hai, that is soul number 99, now we need one which soul and then you will become a death scythe." She said, with me nodding.

"Your getting closer to her, your sister Ram." I said, looking at her with a smile. "Soon, you will be able to use your perfect death scythe, death scythe Ram."

"Hai, but I will also be using you." She said, making me laugh.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be used by Lord Death." I said as I placed my hands in my pockets. "After all, a promise is a promise." I said as I started walking away, making my way towards a store.

As we reached it, we both entered the bathroom and Rem created some steam on the mirror. "42-42-564. 42 42 564, whenever you want to, knock on deaths door." Rem said, followed a man in complete black and a childish skull mask stood in front of us.

"Hello hello, it's good to see you again, Rem-chan, Dakota-kun!" The man said as we bowed our heads to him.

"The pleasure is all ours Lord Death." We said in union.

"Rem Rem, has he treated you badly?" A new voice called out as we stood up straight.

"Sister Sister, he has not." Rem said with a smile. "It's good to see you returned to Death City." She said as she got a nod from the red head version of her.

"Rem Rem, it is good to be back, I cant wait to see you." She said, before looking at me. "Has he done anything perverted like I had thought?" She asked, with Rem nodding.

Sister Sister, he still sleeps in his under where." She informed, with me groaning.

"Ram, it's great to see you, and as for what I have done with Rem, nothing but treat her with kind." I said, with Rem looking at me.

"It is true, it feels nice when we merge." She said, shocking me as ram glared.

"Rem Rem, what do you mean by merge?" She questioned, keeping her glair up.

"Sister Sister, when we resonate." Rem explained, getting a nod from Ram.

"Could we please get back on topic?" Death said, with all three of us nodding. "Now, how was your mission?" He asked, with me saluting to him.

"Kishin Loop has been terminated, making it our 99th soul." I informed, getting a nod from Rem." That leaves us with one last soul to collect.

"The witches soul." Lord Death confirmed, with me nodding. "It will be dangerous, so be carful." He said as we nodded. "And one more thing, Maka and Soul also collected there 99th soul today, they are after the witch Blair."

"The cat or Blair which?" I asked, with Death tilting his head to the side.

"The cat?" He asked, making me sigh.

"They went after the witch in the giant pumpkin, didn't they?" I asked, with him nodding. "They went after the magical cat, she's not a witch, not only that, but she's my best friend." I said as I rubbed my face in annoyance. "How am I suppose to apologize for the attacks?"

"With tuna." Rem said, with me looking at her as she said that.

"That wont work a third time." I said, with her nodding.

"With tuna made by me." She added, with me nodding.

"Your cooking skills are beyond anyone I know." I said, with her bowing.

"Thank you, praise me more." She said, with me looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Hentia." Ram said, with me looking at her.

"What did I do!?" I yelled, with them hanging up. "Come on, were going to the tavern." I said as we started walking away, heading to the tavern so we could get some information.

The next day, tavern

"A days trip, and were finally here." I said, with Rem nodding. I knocked, waiting for a response.

"If you wish entrance, answer these three riddles. who-"

"My fist up your ass because you cant get customers like this, the dumb little blond kid who thinks she's a thief with the red scarf, the manly cat who dresses as a girl." I said, with the door opening, with both of us stepping away from a kick from a little blond kid with a red scarf.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB LITTLE BLOND KID!?" She yelled as she tried attacking, but I leaned on her head, with my arm turning into a chain and holding them back.

"The same one who tried attacking a soon to be death scythe." I said, with her sticking her tongue out at me. "Now, I have some business I would like to take care of." I said, looking in the door, spotting a giant old man with big bushy white eyebrows.

"Come in." He said as he led us over to the bar. As we sat down, he walked to the other side and sat down, placing two glasses of water in front of us. "What can I do-"

"We need to know where a witch is." I said, with him narrowing his eyes. We just collected our 99th soul and just need the witch's soul." I said, noticing that he looked to the left with a worried look. "I thought that I would come by and see if you know where we could find one?" I asked, with him looking back at me with a shake of his head.

"Dakota." Rem said, with me nodding. We grabbed hands, and as soon as we did, I turned into the ball an chain and wrapped around her, protecting her from a dagger. She jumped up, dodging another attack. Twisting around, she tossed me at the attacker, which turned out to be a witch. As I reached her, she vanished. "Fast." Rem said as he landed on the bar, swinging me around and tossed me up at the witch, who was in the air.

"She not fast." I said as I reached her, only for her to vanish once again. "She's teleporting!" I warned, with Rem rolling forward as the witch appeared beside her. Turning around, she tossed me at the witch, who vanished once again, but this time, the old man smacked me with his bat, sending me into the same direction as the witch.

She caught me, smirking as she started swinging Rem around. I turned back to normal, punching her in the face and sending her flying. "Just kidding." She said, vanishing and appearing behind me. Turning around, she grabbed my neck and held me up, only to toss me into the swing from the old man as he tried attacking the witch.

I flew over to the wall and smacked into it, with the shelf above falling and landing on top of me. Pushing it off of me, I saw that she had kicked the old man into the wall, knocking him out and now held the little blond girl by her hair. "Dakota!" Rem yelled, with me nodding.

"SOUL RESADENCE!?" We yelled as we matched our soul wave length. That was what made us special, the two of us could match our soul wave length, without being in weapon more, or in contact. The thing about our soul residence, was that I didn't maintain my weapon form, I turned into something else.

Holding my arm out, it switched with a sword. Seeing this, she tossed the kid away. Standing up, my feet switched with rockets that shot me at the witch. She moved out of the way, but wasn't expecting the chain that shout out of my back and wrapped around her. "YOUR MINE!?" I yelled, turning around and slashed at her, only to stop once she's witched places with Rem, shocking me. Turning to where Rem was, I spotted the witch standing in front of me.

She grabbed me by my throat and held me up, getting into my face. "99 souls are in you, and I'll be taking them." She said, shocking me as she kissed me. I could hear Rem screaming behind me, but I could also feel every soul I had collected, leaving me. I could hear her swallowing all of them as she sucked them out of me.

"It didn't take long, but as soon as she was finished, I couldn't move, lost my soul residence and tossed to the side. "Thank you." She said as she flexed her hand, before gritting. "I guess that only weapons can become death scythes." She said with narrowed her eyes. She dodged a punch from Rem, followed by a round house kick. "Oh, your still moving, and here I thought the paralyzing poison would affect both of your souls." She said as she blocked the kick.

"DIE!?" Rem yelled as she used the witches arm as a stepping stool and pushed herself up, where she then brought her foot down on top of her skull, sending her into the ground, but she never made it as she vanished.

"That was entertaining." The witch said from the door, with me looking at her with wide eyes. "Thank you, but I'll be killing you all now." She said as she held her hand out to us, shocking me. "Spirit spirit soul SHOT!?" She chanted, sending a purple skull at us. Rem picked me up and jumped out of the window. As we crashed threw the glass, there was an explosion that blew up the entire building, sending us flying across the street.

As we rolled on the ground, I found my self on top of Rem. "Are you ok?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Hi han kill hayhig." I said, unable to move my tongue as I spoke. 'So, frozen in place.' I thought as she tilted her head to the side, before nodding.

"Understood, I'll have to drag you back to DWMA." She said as she picked me up and placed me on her shoulder, with me looking dead at her rear end as she skipped?

'She's doing this on purpose, isn't she?' I thought as I had no choice but to deal with it.

The next day

"So, you had all 99 souls sucked out of you, by the soul witch?" Death said, with me nodding as Rem and I knelt in front of him. "You met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" He asked, with us nodding again. "Well, looks like you dropped to the bottom of the class again, this time with Maka and Soul following you!" He said, making me groan as he laughed at us.

"Rem Rem, did the witch hurt you?" Ram questioned from Deaths side.

"Sister Sister, she did not, but Dakota's chains hurt as he wrapped around me." She said, with Ram kicking me in the face and sending me out the door, shocking the three of us, more me than anyone else.

"DONT TOUCH MY SISTER?!" Ram yelled as I slid across the ground.

"Fucking witch." I said as I passed out.


End file.
